


What Happens When Someone Falls in Love

by ElectronicYarn



Series: What Happens [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicYarn/pseuds/ElectronicYarn
Summary: Yang is the luckiest girl in the world. For over two years she’s been Winter’s casual lover, and she’s more than happy to let things continue as they are. She’s not going to do anything to jeopardize her arrangement with Winter, especially not something foolish like falling in love with her. Fortunately, Yang’s no fool. There’s no chance of that happening.Right?





	What Happens When Someone Falls in Love

**Author's Note:**

> So you all really want more of this? Okay then. Here we go. This story is a sequel to _What Happens in Vale_ and _What Happens When Weiss Finds Out_. It’s probably okay to read it on its own, but none of the stories in this series are very long, so why not check them all out?
> 
> This series has mostly stuck to canon thus far, but that’s no longer the case. While I love the end of Volume 3 and Volume 5, they don’t really match the tone I’m going for here. So it’s official. The What Happens series is a full-blown alternate universe now!
> 
> Oh, and like usual, the drinking age in my version of the RWBY-verse is 18
> 
> This story was written after Volume 5.

It often amazed Yang how little had changed over the course of her first two years at Beacon Academy. Some days it felt like time was hardly passing at all. However, that wasn’t to say that Team RWBY’s tenure at Beacon had been boring. They’d had more than their fair share of adventures. They’d even helped fend off some crazy lady named Cinder a few years back when she’d attacked the school. From what Yang had gathered, Cinder had believed in some fairy-tale legend so much that she’d actually thought it was the key to unimaginable power. Fortunately, Professor Ozpin’s swift intervention had put an end to her schemes almost before they’d even begun.

Yang, Weiss, Ruby, and Blake were well into their fifth semester now, and the end of yet another school week had come. They were all spending the afternoon in their dorm room. Weiss had her history homework spread out over one of the room’s writing desks. Ruby was sitting on the floor, amusing herself with a game on the new scroll that Weiss had insisted on buying for her. Blake was quietly reading a book on her bed. And Yang was searching through her closet.

Yang appreciated that fact that she finally had enough closet space for all her clothes and other stuff without having to contend with Weiss’s ever-expanding wardrobe. As third-year students, Team RWBY had finally been assigned a room in the upperclassmen’s dormitory. It was noticeably larger than their last room. They even had all their beds on the floor now.

Everyone was grateful for the upgraded living space, but none more than Weiss. A while back, Weiss had tried to convince everyone that they should rent an off-campus apartment. Unfortunately for her, Ruby hadn’t entertained the idea for so much as a second. She’d insisted that living together in a dorm room was an essential part of the Beacon experience. Weiss had tried to argue her point, but she’d quickly given in.

Yang sifted through her dresses and other formal outfits for the fifth time in as many minutes. She needed something nice to wear tonight, but unfortunately, nothing was really catching her eye. She didn’t often dress up, but that didn’t mean she didn’t know how. And tonight she was determined to look her absolute best. Tonight, Winter was coming into town.

Yang had never imagined that her one-night stand with Winter would last for more than a few days, but it had. Then the days had turned into weeks, then months, and then years. Yang figured that had to be some kind of record. Even when Winter was out of the kingdom, as she often was, she and Yang were anything but strangers. They spoke regularly over the CCT Network. Yang had thought that them staying in touch like that was a little silly at first—they were just casual lovers after all—but their conversations were surprisingly enjoyable. Yang had even found herself genuinely missing them on the rare occasion that Winter’s military duties forced her to stay temporarily out of contact. Fortunately, Winter’s travels often brought her back to Vale, and when they did, she would inevitably seek Yang’s company.

Yang and Winter’s games of love had grown ever more elaborate over the years. They’d even started going out on proper dates when the mood struck them, which was increasingly often. Some nights they wouldn’t even have sex at all; they’d just cuddle and talk. Yang had to admit that those nights were some of her favorites, although she had no idea why.

Yang glanced at the clock on the wall. Winter would be arriving within the hour. Unfortunately, she had immediate business to attend to when she arrived. Yang wouldn’t be able to see her until the evening, but Winter clearly had a plan for them tonight. She’d given Yang a time and place to meet her, and specific instructions on how to dress. Yang didn’t dare disappoint.

Yang pulled one of her dresses out of the closet. It was the white one that she’d worn to the school dance back during the last Vytal Festival that Beacon had hosted. It wasn’t her newest outfit, but it was one that Winter hadn’t seen before. Yang held the dress up to herself. She started humming a happy tune as she sashayed about, imitating some of the steps she’d picked up from a couples dance class that Winter had surprised her with one visit.

Over at the writing desk, Weiss sighed exasperatedly. She turned to Yang and said, “Can you please stop that?”

“Stop what?” Yang asked absently, her attention still focused on her dress.

“Stop being so…happy!” Weiss said.

Yang chuckled. Even after all this time, Weiss still wasn’t comfortable with her and Winter’s arrangement. Fortunately for Yang, she found Weiss’s uneasiness hilarious. “How can I not be happy?” Yang asked. “Winter’s going to be in Vale for at least a week this time!”

“I’m well aware of that,” Weiss said.

Ruby looked up from her scroll. “Ah, Weiss. You’re just mad that Yang’s going to see more of Winter than you,” she said. Then she added, “In more ways than one.”

“Ruby!” Weiss exclaimed, her cheeks turning red.

Yang burst out laughing. Out of all of them, Ruby was the one who had most noticeably grown since they’d started attending Beacon. She’d also become much more savvy in the ways of the world, and like her sister, she’d discovered the joy of messing with Weiss.

Yang grinned. “What can I say, Weiss? Me and Winter like to make the most of our time together, if you know what I mean.”

“I wish I didn’t,” Weiss said, turning back to her homework.

Yang hung her dress back up. She started searching through her wardrobe again. “Hey, Rubes,” she said. “Come here and help me pick out something to wear.”

A surprised look crossed Ruby’s face. “You want my help?”

“Yup,” Yang said.

Ruby shoved her scroll into her pocket and jumped to her feet. She practically ran to join Yang by the closet. “Well…how about that one?” she said, pointing.

“Naw,” Yang said. “I need something more formal.”

“You could wear that business jacket you have,” Ruby suggested.

“I could,” Yang said. “But it only goes with my slacks.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Ruby asked.

“Winter really likes looking at my legs,” Yang said.

“Oooh,” Ruby said, knowingly.

Weiss let out a distressed sound.

Ruby ignored Weiss. She said to Yang, “If you want to show off your legs, you definitely have to wear this.” She pulled a dress out of Yang’s closet.

Yang took the dress from Ruby and held it up against herself. It was a rich earth tone in color with off-shoulder straps. Its neckline was rather modest, but its skirt was decidedly not. The skirt’s hemline could best be described as daring, but it was still just barely low enough to be in style.

Ruby said, “Wear that and some heels, and I bet Winter won’t be able to keep her eyes off of you!”

“Yeah,” Yang said. She spun around once to see how the skirt flowed. “Yeah! This’ll be perfect! Thanks, Ruby!”

“You’re welcome!” Ruby said, beaming with pride. “But where are you going tonight that you need to dress up all fancy?”

“Only the best restaurant in Vale!” Yang said.

“You mean that noodle place down by the docks?” Ruby asked.

Weiss cut in. “She means Émile’s. Don’t you, Yang?”

“Yup!” Yang said. “That’s the one.”

“That’s a rather expensive place to eat,” Weiss said. “I hope you’re not taking advantage of my sister.”

“Relax,” Yang said. “It was all her idea.”

Ruby asked, “Is that why you wanted me to help you pick out a dress? Because the restaurant’s so snooty?”

“No, I just…I just want to look my best tonight,” Yang said. “It never hurts to have a second set of eyes.”

“Yeah, but you’ve _never_ asked me for fashion advice before,” Ruby said. She brought her hand up to her mouth in a contemplative gesture and studied Yang closely.

“What?” Yang asked.

“Are you sure nothing special is happening tonight?” Ruby asked.

“You mean besides my sweet Snow Angel visiting me?” Yang asked.

Weiss said, “Please don’t call my sister that!”

“Yeah,” Ruby said to Yang. “Besides that. Nothing extra special’s happening?”

“Nope. Not that I know about,” Yang said. “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know,” Ruby said. “You just seem happier than usual.”

Yang shrugged. “I guess I’m just excited is all. It’s been a while since Winter’s made it to Vale.”

Over on her bed, Blake closed her book. She set it in her lap and looked at Yang. “You mean you really don’t know?” she asked.

“Don’t know what?” Yang asked.

“That you’re in love with Winter,” Blake said, matter-of-factly.

Weiss exclaimed, “WHAT!? That’s not true! Yang! Tell her it’s not true!”

“I…” Yang trailed off as Blake’s words sunk in. There was no way they could be right, but the more Yang thought about it, the less she was able to deny them. “Uh-oh,” she said.

Weiss let out a wail of despair, but at the same time, Ruby’s face filled up with a look of utter delight. She excitedly jumped up and down and let out a high-pitched squeal. “Can I be your maid of honor?!” she asked.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Several hours later, Yang stepped out of a taxi in downtown Vale. She was wearing the ensemble that Ruby had helped her pick out. Ordinarily, she would’ve taken her motorcycle into town, but tonight she hadn’t felt up to the challenge of riding in heels and a skirt.

The posh exterior of Émile’s loomed before Yang. She knew for an absolute fact that Winter was inside because Winter was never late. Had everything been normal, Yang would have been positively tingling with excitement. Instead, she was so sick with worry that her stomach was doing flip-flops. Everything between her and Winter had been so perfect, and now she’d gone and messed it all up by falling in love.

Yang dared to believe for a moment that she could pretend that everything was still okay. Maybe she could hide her feelings from Winter. Unfortunately, Yang doubted that. Winter was uncannily perceptive. Keeping secrets from her was nigh impossible. Not that Yang had ever tried before.

Earlier, Yang had thought about giving Winter a call and canceling their date, but she hadn’t been able to bring herself to do it. Winter would’ve been horribly disappointed, and if Yang was honest with herself, she would’ve been disappointed too.

The taxi cab that Yang had rode in pulled away from the curb, cutting off Yang’s last avenue of escape. Resigning herself to her fate, Yang took a moment to smooth out her dress. Then she walked into Émile’s.

A handsomely dressed maître d’ was standing just inside the restaurant. “Apologies, madam,” he said to Yang in an affected Atlesian accent. “But we are closed for—ah! Madam Xiao Long! We have been expecting you.”

“We, er…you have?” Yang asked.

“But of course,” the maître d’ said. “If you’ll follow me, Madam Schnee is waiting for you.”

“Right,” Yang said.

The maître d’ led Yang into the restaurant. The lighting in the dining area was strategically atmospheric, and the tables were fastidiously set with pristine, white tablecloths that crisply contrasted with the darkly-colored décor. However, what really stood out to Yang was the fact that every last one of the tables were empty. There wasn’t a single other person to be seen beside herself and the maître d’.

“Slow night?” Yang asked.

“Pardon me?” the maître d’ asked.

“No one else’s here,” Yang said.

“Ah. I understand,” the maître d’ said. “You are unaware that Madam Schnee has reserved the entirety of our establishment for the evening. As I understand it, your meal tonight is intended to be a private affair.”

Had Yang been feeling less nervous, she would have laughed at the maître d’s choice of words. But as it was, she was more unsettled now than before. Even for Winter, renting an entire restaurant was a bit much. She was up to something.

The maître d’ took Yang around a corner. That was when Yang finally laid eyes on Winter. Winter was sitting at a table that was tucked away in a secluded area of the restaurant. Lit candles adorned the table, illuminating Winter’s face with their warm glow. Yang felt her heart stop for a moment. In her opinion, Winter was an absolute master of looking good, and tonight she’d really outdone herself. She was wearing a white dress, made from a fabric so fine that it seemed to shimmer in the candlelight. Thin straps held the dress to her otherwise bare shoulders, and its neckline plunged almost to Winter’s waist. Her hair was in a bun, but unlike usual, she’d done up her bangs as well. Only a few curled locks hung loose in front of her ears.

Yang moved on autopilot toward the stunning creature that had her completely entranced. She saw Winter’s eyes roam down her legs and then back up again. A tiny smile of approval graced Winter’s lips. Two years ago, Yang might not have even noticed it, but now that she knew Winter so well, the subtle expression might as well have been Winter raucously cheering at her.

Yang’s blood rushed to her cheeks. Winter was the only person that could make her blush, and right now she was blushing furiously. Now that Yang understood that she was in love, it seemed that Winter’s power over her had only grown.

Yang barely even noticed the maître d’ seat her, and she didn’t hear a word of what he said before he left. All she knew was that she was suddenly sitting with Winter, alone, at an intimately small table for two.

“Hello, Yang,” Winter said. “You look lovely this evening.”

“Yeah, you too,” Yang said, still not fully in command of herself.

“Hmm,” Winter said, her smile fading.

“What?” Yang asked.

“That is the first time in a long time that you haven’t greeted me as ‘Snow Angel’,” Winter said.

“I thought you hated that nickname,” Yang said.

“When others use it, yes,” Winter said. “It sounds so vulgar coming from anyone else’s lips but yours.”

Yang felt her blush return. Winter had always had a talent for throwing her off balance and catching her off guard. Yang had never minded—it made being with Winter exciting—but right now she would have preferred to be a little bit more in control. She tried to find something to say that wasn’t incoherent babble, but she came up short. Fortunately for her, a young man, dressed just a sharply as the maître d’ had been, showed up at the table.

“Good evening, madams,” the young man said. “I will be your garçon for the evening. May I start you with some wine?”

“Yes!” Yang said, sounding more panicked than she’d intended.

Winter eyed Yang questioningly. Yang forced herself to calm down and said, “Yes, please. Wine would be good.”

“May I suggest the Noix Rosé?” the garçon asked. “We have a very fine, very rare vintage available.”

Winter’s eyes didn’t leave Yang, but she said to the garçon, “That will be acceptable.”

“Excellent choice, Madam,” the garçon said. He gave a slight bow. “I will return with your wine.”

As the garçon left, Winter tented her fingers. “Are you feeling alright, Yang? You seem troubled.”

“I guess I’m just…overwhelmed,” Yang said, looking for an excuse. “You really didn’t have to go and rent a whole restaurant just for me.”

“You’re correct. I did not have to,” Winter said. “But I wanted to. If this is making you uncomfortable, we can go somewhere more public.”

“No. This is nice,” Yang said. She meant it too. She was beginning to understand just why she’d enjoyed all her dates with Winter. They’d let her pretend, subconsciously at least, that Winter loved her too. It was a wonderful illusion, and Yang didn’t want it to end.

Winter stared at Yang a moment longer. Yang had to resist the urge to squirm under Winter’s gaze. Eventually, Winter said, “Please tell me what’s bothering you. I don’t want you to be distracted tonight.”

Yang sighed. Winter rarely said please. Try as she might, Yang couldn’t resist answering Winter’s question. “I realized something today.”

“Oh?” Winter asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I think…” Yang started uncertainly. Then she shook her head and firmly looked Winter in the eye. “I’ve fallen in love with you!” she said. “I know that’s not what this is supposed to be about, but it’s how I feel.”

Winter lowered her hands and folded them primly in her lap. “At last,” she said.

“Wait. What?” Yang asked.

“I already knew that you’re in love with me,” Winter said very plainly. “But I also knew that you’d reject the notion if I was the one to point it out to you.”

“You knew!?” Yang exclaimed.

“Of course,” Winter said.

“For how long!?” Yang asked.

“Quite some time now,” Winter said. “I’m curious. If not love, what did you think our relationship was about?”

“Two people having some good sex?” Yang said sheepishly.

“And the two years of near constant contact?” Winter asked. “The romantic evenings? My efforts spent seeking out assignments that required me to travel to Vale? The nights spent holding each other close, whispering secrets in the dark?”

“It…it was really good sex,” Yang said.

Winter didn’t laugh out loud at Yang, but the amused smirk that touched the corners of her lips was practically the same thing for her.

“Wait,” Yang said. “If you’ve really known all this time…and you’re not upset about it…. Does that mean you’re in love with me too?”

It was then that the garçon returned. He was pushing a cart with a bottle of wine and two crystal glasses on it. “Noix Rosé. Our finest,” he said. “Would madams care to sample their wine?”

Yang was about to tell the garçon to get lost, but Winter said, “I would, thank you.”

The garçon uncorked the bottle and poured a small amount of wine into a glass. He set the glass down in front of Winter. Winter picked it up and took her time evaluating the wine’s aroma and bouquet.

Yang fidgeted in her seat. She could see the amused twinkle in Winter’s eye. It was obvious that Winter was very deliberately drawing out her sampling of the wine for as long as possible. She wanted to make Yang squirm. Much to Yang’s annoyance, it was working.

Winter took a small taste of the wine. Then she nodded her approval at the garçon. After he had poured two glasses, Winter said, “We’ll need some time to consult the menu.”

“Of course, Madam,” the garçon said. “I will leave you to peruse.”

The garçon wheeled his cart away.

Neither Yang nor Winter took a drink of wine, and neither one of them said a word. As desperate as Yang was for answers, she wasn’t going to give Winter the satisfaction of hearing her beg. At least not yet.

Eventually, Winter reached out across the small table and gently took hold of Yang’s hand. She brought it to her lips and placed a tender kiss on it. Yang felt her heart flutter at the small gesture.

“Let me answer your question plainly,” Winter said. “Yang Xiao Long, I love you. I’ve loved you for longer than you might suspect. And I wish to continue loving you for a great while longer.”

“Winter…” Yang whispered. A tear slip out of the corner of her eye.

Winter kissed Yang’s hand again and then set it down. “To that end, I have something important to tell you,” she said.

“You do?” Yang asked.

“Yes,” Winter said. “Through a series of brilliant political maneuvers, I have ‘generously’ been offered a post as Atlas’s liaison to the Valian military. I will, as a consequence, be required to take up permanent residence here in Vale.”

It took a moment for Yang to process what Winter had just told her, but when she did her mouth opened with amazement. “You mean you’re going to move here?”

“That is precisely what I mean,” Winter said.

“And that’s happening for sure?” Yang asked.

“All that remains is for me to accept the position,” Winter said. “Is that something you would like?”

“Yes! Absolutely!” Yang said.

Without a word, Winter produced her scroll. She pressed a single button on its screen and then put it away. “It’s done,” she said.

“That’s…awesome!” Yang said. Giddy joy flooded into her, making her feel lightheaded. She wanted to run over to Winter and shower her with kisses. Unfortunately, she knew that Winter didn’t approve of such displays of affection except when the two of them had complete privacy. It wasn’t that Winter was embarrassed by Yang or their relationship; she just never broke her public façade of perfect propriety.

“I guess you’re going to have to find an apartment or something,” Yang said, thinking out loud.

“Indeed I will,” Winter said.

“Could it have room for two?” Yang asked. She wasn’t sure if Winter would actually want that, but she hoped she would.

“We can discuss the specifics later,” Winter said. “But such an arrangement isn’t out of the question.”

“Ruby is going to be so mad,” Yang mused.

“Oh? Why is that?” Winter asked. “I thought your sister was in favor of our relationship.”

“She is,” Yang said. “But I doubt she’ll like the idea of me moving out.”

“I’m certain she’ll adjust,” Winter said. Then she picked up her wineglass. “I propose a toast. To our love.”

Yang grabbed her glass and clinked it against Winter’s. “To our love,” she echoed.

Yang and Winter both sipped their wine. Yang honestly couldn’t tell the difference between it and all the other wine she’d tasted over the years. But if Winter approved of it, she knew it had to be good.

Yang set her glass down and looked at the menu in front of her. “I guess we should order some food sooner or later.”

“Take as long as you like,” Winter said. “I’ve reserved the restaurant for the entire evening.”

Yang leaned forward slightly. She gave Winter her sexiest grin. “Well I hope we won’t be here _that_ long. I think tonight deserves some…celebration.”

Winter took a moment to very conspicuously look Yang over. “Oh yes,” she said with a coy tone. “There will be a celebration tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you Yang, I warned you that you might fall in love! See what happens when you don’t listen to me?
> 
> Even though she wasn’t in the story for very long, I found older Ruby to be an unexpectedly intriguing character. I might have to write a story at some point that includes more of her. (Or some version of her anyway.)
> 
> Well, that’s it for now. But this series doesn’t necessarily have to end just yet. Do you all still want more?
> 
> As always, I welcome constructive criticism. Please feel free to leave a comment. And if you like what you’ve read, taking the time to leave a kudos really helps me out. You can also find me on tumblr (electronicyarn) if you want to send me a message or be notified of updates.


End file.
